New Friends, Revisited Past
by Photowizard17
Summary: Jack practices early and late to keep his skills in top form, what happens when he meets someone unexpectedly during a late night practice? Life changes once this new friend comes into the Wasabi Warrior's lives. PART 1 COMPLETE
1. Through the door she came

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY IMPROPER USE OF KARATE TERMS AS TO MOVES AND HOW RANKS ARE ACHIEVED, AS WELL AS COMPETITION RANKS.**

 **Please review, I haven't gotten any yet and I don't know if that means you really don't like it or what, so please tell me what you think! Please be nice with your reviews, I wrote this years ago and it is my first published fanfic! Enjoy! :)**

Jack practices early and late to keep his skills in top form, what happens when he meets someone unexpectedly during a late night practice? Life changes once this new friend comes into the Wasabi Warrior's lives.

"HIAAAAAAA!"

It was after closing and Jack had his headphones in as he was practicing his bo staff routine when he was interrupted by a loud grunt. He turned placing one end of the staff on the ground as he looked out to the court yard. No one was in sight from where he was standing until a large man went flying into a table. Jack ran to the window where he saw a tall, brown haired girl lunging towards the now standing man. The man caught her and spun throwing her into the dojo doors.

"Hey." She smiled and gently waved. Her voice was crispy and broken, probably because she just got thrown into a door. She quickly got up and extended her left to so it would hit the man charging her. Her foot made contact and the man fell to the ground groaning. "Tell Grath that I'm not interested," she said as she remained in a fighting stance. The man stood up, getting into a fighting stance as well. The strong standing girl then stomped her front foot on the ground pumping her fist a little which made the man flinch. He then turned glaring at the girl then at Jack and left.

"Sorry about your door," the girl said as she looked from Jack to the door. "Bye."

"Wait hold up," Jack said taking his headphones out with his left hand and extending his right hand towards her. "I'm Jack." The girl looked hesitant to shake his hand.

"I'm Sailor." She finally said shaking Jack's hand.

"So what was all that about?" Jack asked holding the bo staff over his shoulder. Sailor took a deep breath then blew out, putting her hair behind her ear.

"This guy wants me to help him and no matter how many times I say no, he just keeps pushing." She looked over at Jack and smiled. "But it's nothing." Sailor stood practically eye-to-eye with Jack and she wasn't wearing heels or anything. She was one of the tallest girls Jack had met. He liked that for once he didn't have to looked down at someone to talk to them. "See you around Jack," Sailor said as she stepped over the broken door pieces. Jacked stood in the dojo for a minute starring at the broken door.

"Sailor wait!" He yelled as she chased her past the bowling alley onto the dock. She stopped and turned at the cry of his voice. "You have some really great moves, would you mind teaching me some?" Sailor smiled and looked down.

"I'd like that."

"Oh and also, umm, are you going to fix the door?" With that, Jack lead the way back to the dojo where he and Sailor spent the next couple of hours.

 **This was more of an introductory for Sailor, so a little on the light side but if you keep reading then we get into the action! I promise!**


	2. Trouble Arises

"So then you just extend your right leg straight up and sharply bring it back down. This gives a forceful blow to your appoints shoulder. But make sure you hit their shoulder not their head because you could potentially…" Sailor chuckled, "kill them…" she said grinning.

"Good to know." Jack chuckled.

"Hey Jack, hey gurl." A shorter Spanish looking male entered the room and did a slid shuffle over to Sailor. "I am Jerry, what it do?"

"Jerry…" Jack moaned. Sailor only smiled.

"You, me, a movie?" Jerry said as he extended his left hand and raised an eyebrow. Sailor grabbed his hand.

"Sure," she said and she turned and flipped him.

"Ohhh" Jerry groaned, "so you know Karate?" Sailor and Jack just stood over Jerry grinning. Jack extended his hand to help his player friend up.

"This is Sailor, she's new. She was just showing me some karate moves," Jack stated as Milton walked into the room along with Rudy. "Sailor this is Milton and Rudy."

"Nice to meet you." Sailor smiled as she shook hands with Rudy and Milton.

"Hey Sailor… how about a sparring session?" Jack asked as he eased his was over to the mat. Sailor followed. Both of them bowed and the match began. Jack did a flying side kick towards Sailor who ducked, swinging her legs to knock Jack off his feet.

"Ohhhhe!" Jack's friends all said when his back slammed into the mat. He groaned as he got up. Jack pushed his right arm at Sailor who blocked it and returned it with a right leg side sweep. Sailor was stopped when Jack pushed her leg and grabbed her right shoulder throwing her to the ground.

"Eee." The boys moaned. Sailor pushed herself off the ground and hit Jack with the leg kick she had shown him earlier. Jack feel to the ground like a rock and just grunted. Sailor bowed signifying the match was over. She extended her hand to help Jack up.

"Good match," Jack leaned closer to Sailor and whispered "door crusher." This made both of them laugh.

"Look guys, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Sailor said as she began to walk out the door.

"Wait Sailor!" Rudy said as he eased his was over to the door. "The dojo could use another highly skilled member. In fact the dojo could use another sensei…" Rudy trailed off. Jack was now standing behind Rudy giving Sailor they 'will you do it' look.

"You want me to join your dojo? I am not even a black belt, I'm self-taught. I would accept your offer but I don't think I'm qualified, I'm afraid I would teach your students illegal moves." Sailor said as if she had already made up her mind.

"Look, you may not have any belts, but you proved that you belong here, with us, and if you are afraid about the illegal moves I'll take a look in the rule book at all the moves you're unsure about so you know what not to teach. You can assist Jack with his students to begin with."

Sailor stared down at her feet rethinking Rudy's offer. She looked back up to see Rudy, Jack, Milton and Jerry looking at her. "I'll do it, thank you Rudy." Sailor bowed.

"Come back in a couple of days and I will have your Gi." Rudy said as he and the others bowed back.

 _It has been a couple of weeks since Sailor arrived at the dojo, she now has a regular scheduled class that she teaches with Jack on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6:00pm. The Wasabi Warriors competed in a tournament where Jack and Sailor got first place in their categories, Milton got a fifth and Jerry got tenth. Jack and Milton had been showing Sailor around Seaford, they had gone to the bowling alley a couple of times. Sailor met Joan, Phil and was told about a girl named Taylor who was on vacation and a girl named Kim who moved to go to some academy._

It was 7:00 am when Sailor was supposed to meet Jack for a quick training session before the dojo opened.

"Hello? Hey Jack?" Sailor walked into the dark dojo and turned on the lights. When the lights finally came on and her eyes adjusted, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jack was lying on the floor on his back not moving. Sailor dropped her bag and ran over to him. "Jack! Jack can you hear me? Jack?" she frantically called his name. There were cuts all over his dark V-neck shirt and his arms were begging to bruise. Sailor quickly got up and ran into the back room when she soon returned with a wet, white rolled up towel. Sailor kneeled down next to Jack and was about to put the towel on his head when he saw a scrunched up piece of paper in his hand. Without thinking, Sailor grabbed the paper and opened it.

 **Please let me know what you guys think! I loved to hear feedback!**

 **This was intended to just be one short story, although if it gets a positive response I may expand on the story!**

 **Let me know how you like it!**


	3. A Missing Friend

**_You're hard to find. I still want you to work for me and I won't stop asking you until you accept. I see you have made a new friend. I would hate it if something worse were to happen to him._**

 ** _W. Grant_**

Sailor crumpled the little piece of paper in her hand and placed the towel on Jack head. "Come on Jack!" A minute or two passed, but it seemed like forever. Five minute turned to ten, ten turned to twenty, twenty turned into thirty.

Sailor now had Jack's head in her lap and was pushing his long hair out of his face. "Jack…" she said weakly. Her voice had little hope, her hair fell in front of her face and a tear began to form in the corner of her eye. It dripped down her check and landed on her hand that was resting on the motionless boy. Another fifteen minutes passed. It was over. There was nothing else she could do. Sailor reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. _9…1…_ she couldn't hit that last number. She didn't want to admit that her mistakes had cost Jack his life. That because of her she had come to the dojo the people around her wouldn't be able to live the lives they were used to. She placed her cell phone on the floor. More tears trickled out of her closed eyes. Even though Sailor was tough, she couldn't bear to lose someone she cared about. Jack was a good friend, and now he might be gone forever. A slight groan was heard from the weak young man, you almost couldn't hear it. Sailor passed it off as if it was nothing. But a sudden hand that touched her face and wiped away the tears had gotten her attention.

"Jack?" Sailor said now filled with joy. Jack only nodded as he sat up and placed himself beside Sailor. "Oh Jack I'm sorry."

"About what?" Jack asked confused.

"Well how did you get hurt?" Sailor asked confused. She then remembered she hadn't told Jack everything.

"I got jumped earlier this morning. Black Dragons probably. There was five of them, there're getting better I'll give them that." Jack said. Sailor looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them. "Sailor? What's going on?"

"Those weren't Black Dragons…" she trailed off.

"How would you know? Sailor," Jack could tell Sailor wasn't telling him everything, "you need to tell me what's really going on. And don't try to hide it because now I'm involved." Sailor sighed.

"You remember your work with Funderburk back in Washington?" Jack was shocked, and Sailor knew. How did she know about that? "Relax I know all about the agency, you, Milton. I also know about Shane and how he tried to get rid of you. I even know about the missions you went on."

"How do you know all this?" Jack was really confused. He thought that the agency was top secret.

"You were a part of the junior spy division. A division for four man teams, made of kids and teenagers. In total there were ten groups of four kids working for the junior division. I know all of this because Funderburk hired me to look over the groups. He hired me because I could look old enough to get into formal parties and infiltrate banquets, but I still looked young enough to be unsuspecting and would fit in with the juniors. I would send missions to Funderburk and he would give them to you. Once Shane compromised our agency I began to get requests for a guy named William Grath to join him. I don't want to but he just can't take no for an answer. Now, because he has seen me spending so much time with you, he thinks your my weak link."

Both of them just sat there for a while. Sailor had been watching Jack and Milton for some time without them knowing, and now because the agency is shut down Sailor and probably other agents are being practically hunted.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you Jack. I just didn't know what to do." Jack put his right and on Sailor left hand.

"Look, it will be fine. If you want I can get Milton to help. Maybe Funderburk too. I don't think this Grath guy knows about Milton and me, so it will be a big shock to him when we shut him down." Jack smiled. This made Sailor smile.

"I don't like admitting I need help, but in this case, because you're involved, that might be the best thing to do. Thanks Jack." Sailor leaned over and hugged Jack. Milton walked into the dojo minutes later, Jack and Sailor were still sitting on the floor talking.

"Hey guys… why are you on the floor?" Milton asked as he put his bag on the floor near the wall.

"We were just talking about Washington," Jack said smiling, hoping his friend would just ramble on without filtering the information.

"Why are you talking about Washin… Jack did you tell Sailor about us bein S?"

"I can spell you know." Sailor said leaning back on her hands. Milton was becoming red with embarrassment.

"She knows about Washington, she knows about Funderburk, Shane, she knows everything." Jack could tell by the look on Milton's face that he was really confused. "She was the head of the Junior Spy Division. She would give Funderburk the missions that he would give us and she would watch over in secret." Sailor just sat there smiling, watching as Milton was trying to process the information.

"Oh, alright then…" Milton trailed off. "So why are you so beat up Jack? Did Sailor beat you again?" This made Sailor chuckle under her breath but enough so Jack could hear. It took a while but Jack and Sailor explained everything to Milton. Jack told Milton about Grant and how he want to recruit Sailor, and Sailor told Milton about how Grant might be after some of the other agents and that she needs his help to stop him. Milton had to ponder the request for a while but then agreed to helping.

Sailor got up off the floor and walked over to her bag, "hey I almost forgot… you know how I was at the sports gear shop on the corner getting a new patch for my gi?" The boys nodded in agreement. "Well they had these cool little arm bands. This one's for Jack it says _Good sensei's are hard to come by_ , and here's one for Milton it says _I got a break,_ and this one's for me it says _New breaker._ Jack and Milton took the arm bands.

"Cool!"

A few days had gone by no activity. Sailor hadn't been seen for a couple of days, she even missed one of her classes. Milton and Jack were talking in the dojo when Milton's spy watch rang. Jack and Milton walked into a back room as Milton answered the tiny phone.

" _Guys it Funderburk. Look one of our junior spys had been taken captive by this man name Grant. He is recruiting old agents against their will and I need you to stop him. He has captured Agent Sailor she's…"_

Jack stopped Funderburk, "Funderburk we know about Sailor we met her about a month ago, she's a friend."

 _"_ _Oh then why am I wasting my time telling this, anyway I recorded a message on my watch I'll patch it through to you. Good luck. If you need my help, you know how to contact me. Funderburk out."_

 _"_ _So I heard your little agency has shut down."_ A deep voiced man on the screen said, in the recording Funderburk had remained silent. _"Well because you are no longer in business I thought I would recruit some new agents…"_ Grant stepped to the side, where a bound Sailor was seen on screen. Grant stepped in front of the camera once more, he was large, had dark hair and eyes that looked like black holes, _"I am making three man teams. I was wondering if you knew where two other junior agents might be. Maybe the ones from that train mission? What were their names?... Jason? Marvin?... Oh right Jack and Milton. Were they not a part of the team that you hand selected?"_

 _"_ _What do you want Grant?"_ Funderburk's tone was harsh, you could tell without looking at him that he was mad.

 _"_ _I just want a team Burky. Get in contact with them and tell them to come or she'll suffer."_ Grant stepped aside once more and flipped a switch on the side wall of the cell Sailor was in. The switch turned on the pipes Sailor was tied to causing the pipes to spray hot steam into her face. You could hear she was in pain. She moaned and tried very hard not to scream but you could tell it hurt. Jack pushed the watch away from his eyes.

"What do we do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know let me try to triangulate the coordinates of the message so see where she might be." Milton began as he grabbed his laptop, walked over to the juice bar and began typing away. "I got an email from Sailor… two hours ago?" Milton asked confused. He opened the email it read:

 ** _My computer: File-Spotter. M.J.S_**

"I don't understand. What is this supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"She's a spy maybe it's code for something. Is Sailors laptop still in her locker?" Milton asked looking at Jack. Jack walked over to the small wall of lockers and opened Sailor's.

"Yah it's here," Jack said as he walked back over to Milton.

"Turn it on," Milton commanded. Her computer was unlocked. She had a bunch of files on her computer one marked Spotter. Milton clicked on the program, once the program was launched Milton and Jack could see three letters on the screen M, J and S. "I don't understand this M and J are on top of each other but S is about twenty blocks way."

Jack fiddled with the armband Sailor had gotten him. It was black with yellow writing on it and a small green light that kept slowly fading in and out. Milton noticed Jack playing with his band. Milton's eyes lit up as he ran out the dojo to the bowling alley next door, seconds later he came tarring back into the dojo to his computer.

"Ha! Just as I thought! Our armbands are tracking devices. I left my armband at the bowling alley and the M letter has now moved. Spotter is a tacking program. Man she's good!" Milton said looking so proud that he figured it out.

"So how do we help Sailor? I don't know about you but I don't feel like becoming some crazed agents slave." Jack said.

"I have a plan but you are going to have to trust me." Jack nodded.

"Anything. What do I have to do?"

 **Ohhhh kind of a cliff hanger, maybe, haha I don't know what do you guys think?**


	4. The Fight To Live

After explaining his plan to Jack, Milton sat on a bench in the dojo watching the J letter move closer and closer to the S. Milton was talking to Jack through a pair of headphones Funderburk let him keep after one of their missions.

"Ok Jack your almost there just a few more blocks. This is a really big mission are you sure you are up to it?"

"Mission? What mission?" Rudy asked as he came down the stairs to his office.

"Oh Rudy. Jack and I are just… playing a game. This is the mission he has to go on." Milton said a little to unconvincingly.

"You play to many video games. Now if you'll excuse me Phil and I are going to the arcade for a gaming marathon. If you hear from Sailor give me a call."

"Ok Rudy." Milton said directing his attention back to the computer screen. By know the J was right beside the S. "Hey Jack what do you see? Jack?" Milton called into the headset no answer.

"Milton? Milton hello? The lines dead great." Jack set down his headset behind a bush near the entrance to an old 1876 jail. He walked over to the entrance and as gently as he could he pushed the squeaking door open. Jack crouched down and began to slide along the edge of the wall. He went through hallway after hallways until he found the cells.

"Hello there." A voice called from behind Jack as a man hit him in the head making him dizzy. Jack could feel himself being lifted over someone's shoulder. He could also feel the hard pavement floor that he was dropped onto.

"Jack!" Sailors voice was broken. Sailor was unable to come to Jack's side because of the roped that bounded her. Her purple V-neck shirt was dirty and grimy, her shorts were torn, she must have been in a fight. Her voice sounded like she wanted to help, but she was helpless, you could also tell she was tired. Tired of being tortured.

"Oh good now I have two contestants." A voice came from the shadows. A tall man came sauntering out from the dark. Sailor scowled at the man. Jack was confused, was this Grant? "The names Grant, Jack. Or do you recognize me from the video." The man that had carried Jack into the cell was playing the video of Sailor's torture. Jack fiercely glared at the man, who stopped the video and disappeared into the shadows.

"So how about I make this interesting? Do you like games? Let's play a few." Grants voice rumbled through the empty room. Jack turned scanning the room. A bright light emitted from the corner of the room. Sailor squinted her eye while Jack covered his. The dark room with one window and leaking pipes turned into a pirate ship. Now instead of Sailor being bound to a pipe she was bound to the rail of the ship and Jack was on the end of a plank. Both were warring worker scrubs. Jack had on a white puffy shirt with a brown vest and black pantaloons with calf high boots and his hair was back in a ponytail. Sailor wore a long blue maiden style dress with a white apron, she had dirt all over her and her hair was in a bun.

"Jack?" Sailor called.

"Sailor? Ha that's ironic your names Sailor and were… on… a… I'll stop now." Jack didn't even have to look at Sailor to see that she was not impressed by Jacks way of 'lightning the mood.' Jack peered over the edge of the board and looked into the deep, dark water below.

"So mate are yah ready to do your duty's yet, or do you need more motivation?" As what looked like the Captain of the ship said this, one of the other men stood on the other end of the board. He then began to jump. This made Jack loose his balance a little bit.

"Jack!" Sailor called.

"It's ok… it's ok." Jack said as he regained his balance.

"Is it princess?" one of the men asked looking at Jack. "Take this," the man handed one of his other servants a grey weight ball, "tie this to her and push her over." The man smirked. "Let the last thing she hears be the laugh of Captain Dioteer!"

"What? No!" Jack yelled frantically.

"The servant untied the rope bounding Sailor to the rail. Sailor kicked and tried to hit the servant but it was no use. She was too weak. He knocked her onto her knees and tied the ball to her. The man then led Sailor to the edge. The edge of the ship, the end of the game, she was a spy but she was also human. Nothing scares a human more… than death.

"NOOOOO!" Jack pushed through the crowd of pirates and looked over the edge of the ship. All that was seen was the ripples of the water. How could this be? She was a spy. Surly she got out…. Surly she was safe drifting somewhere. Jack wasn't thinking anymore, he lunged himself into the water. Frantically he looked around for his drowning friend. Jack swam deeper and deeper until her spotted her, struggling. He pushed through the resisting water and grabbed her. He pulled, pulled as hard as he could to get her above water. The weight was so heavy, dragging him down with such force. Jack realized his efforts were not working. Now he was struggling with the rope, not the one that bound Sailor's hands, but the one that held the weight. For what seemed like forever he struggled, going deeper into the ocean. The weight was finally lifted, it sank to the ocean, while Jack pulled Sailor by her waist higher and higher, closer and closer to the surface. Jack just hopped he wasn't to late. Her body was weak, Jack could tell she couldn't hold on for much longer. He pushed through the cold water, chilling his body. The spiky water sent chills down Jack's back, his body began to tingle. With everything that was happening, practically losing Sailor, becoming weaker himself, he did know if he could hold on.

 _"_ _Game over….. game over!"_ A voice whispered in Jack's head. No, it couldn't be over…. It just couldn't. Darkness fell over Jack, his arms flailed as he struggled to swim. Game over.

" _One life used. You know have two remaining lives."_ A robotic voice abruptly woke Jack up. He was on a beach, still in the pirate scrubs. He was wet and tired. As Jack's eyes came into focus he saw the ocean just feet away from where he was sitting on the warm sand. He pushed his hands through the sand, how did he get here? Over to his left there was a campfire, over to his right Sailor laid unresponsively. Jack stumbled to his feet and knelt beside Sailor who was on her side. Jack untied the knots around her hands, her wrists were red and irritated. Gently, Jack placed Sailor on her back.

"Sailor… Sailor." Jack put his hand on her stomach, she was still breathing. With a sigh of relief, Jack fell onto his back and just stayed there until Sailor began to cough. She sat up suddenly. "Hey Sailor." Jack said in a flirty way.

"Jack what's going on?" Sailor asked, you could tell her eyes were still trying to adjust to the light.

 _"_ _Just a game! That's what's going on. You have two lives remaining, oh and you should know, if you die here, you die in real life._ " Grant's voice once again echoed through the air.

"How is he doing this?" Sailor asked Jack.

 _"_ _It's simple. I'm invading your minds, slowly taking over until you are too weak to continue. You will lose hope… and each other."_ Jack and Sailor looked at each other.

"If this is just our minds then…" You could tell Sailor was focused on whatever she had planned. A small light emitted from her hand "then I can control this game as well!" She now held a long samurai blade. It was engraved with the words _TO DREAM_.

"Whoa cool!" Jack said as he mindlessly gazed at the sword. Now Jack was focused, it took him longer but finally two pirate swords emerged at his sides. Jack grinned at the thought of how he just created swords.

"So an unbeatable agent like you, needs to hide behind a video game. Pathetic!"

"Um Sailor…"

"Why don't you come fight us yourself? Or are you… afraid?"

A growl was heard through the sky. Summoned out of nowhere a cloud of thunder, whirling winds and a crack of lighting, appeared then Grant. He held two long, black machetes. There was about to be a duel, but one like never before.

"I win, you work for me, you win, you get your freedom!"

"And you'll stop hunting the other agents?" Sailor glared at the six foot, dark haired man. He was big, football player size, and compared to Jack and Sailor, this was not going to be an easy fight.

"Deal."

 _"_ _Boss level achieved,"_ the man charged lunging at Jack. Blades were hitting each other, slicing through the air with a force that could cut a punching bag in one slice. Jack and Sailor ducked under blade swipes kicking the man in the stomach and his knees, area's that were vulnerable. Sailor blocked a cut to the face with her sword while Jack kicked Grants hand making him drop one of his swords. Jack, Sailor and Grant now stood in fighting positions just feet away from each other. Jack ran towards the agent jumping high in the air pointing his sword blade towards Grant. As a reflex Grant pushed it with his sword and kicked Jack in the stomach sending him flying.

"Jack!" Sailor said as she watched her already weak friend try to sit up. Her gaze then shifted to the man running at her with all his might.

"Oww! That… NO!" Jack watched as Sailor fell to the ground, Grant standing above her. She was beginning to pixelate. "SAILOR! SAILOR!" After no time she disappeared, her last moments were spent trying to reach out to Jack. "Sailor…." Jack said weekly. His head dropped and he fell to his knees.

"One down… one to go!" Grant said as he spun his blade. Jack slowly stood up, fury was now running through his veins. Jack mumbled something under his breath. "What was that weak link?"

"Not TODAY!" Jack shouted as he ran towards Grant. His sword clashed with Grants as he kicked Grant harder than ever before. His was stronger, he fought harder, he wanted to make the man beg for mercy. Jack used all his might to do a spinning back kick and launch Grant across the sandy beach. Jack fiercely walked over to Grant who was stumbling to get up. Jack lunged at Grant with his sword, only for it to be blocked. In a smooth movement Jack pushed his foot against Grants chest pushing him to the ground. "You will pay." Jack took his sword, held it above his head and in one swoop sliced through Grant who began to pixelate.

"You are still weak. You're holding her back" Grant said as he disappeared into an abyss. That last word rang in the air so definitively.

"Jack?" Sailor's voice boomed through the air. Jack turned around to see Sailor behind him, stunned almost. "I saw what happened…" Jack's looked down in embarrassment. Sailor placed a hand on his shoulder, "I thought it was really sweet." As she said this Jack looked up again. A bell rang though the air.

 _"_ _Game over, you are the winner."_ A mechanical voice said to Jack and Sailor as the scenery changed from a nice beach to the detaining area.

"You're not leaving!" Grant said while he stood in the doorway of the cell breathing heavily. He was all beat up and bruised. Sailor walked over to one of the loose pipes on the wall and kicked the pipe making it fall to the ground. She picked it up and walked over to Grant.

"Oh that's what you think." Sailor said as she swung her left hand, which held the pipe, smacking Grant in the head. Grant fell to the ground with a thump. "Jack take this rope and tie him to the pipe I'll call Funderburk," Sailor said as she walked out of the cell. As she got further away you could hear men yelling _halt_ and _stop right there_ , you could also hear the crack of a pipe against people's heads.

Grant began to groan "you're lucky she's still alive Jack! If you didn't have her you would be dead by now."

Jack had finished tying Grant to the pipe when he stood tall and said, "then I am lucky to have her."

"Milton, Rudy, Jerry and Funderburk are on their way. They should be here any minute, they aren't that far away. They are also bringing the police." Sailor said as she came around the stone wall near the cell. "Let's go." Jack and Sailor turned closing the cell door.

"You'll regret this! Do you hear me? You'll regret this!" Grant cried as Jack and Sailor walked further and further away from his cell door. As they walked out of the building Rudy and the others, along with two armored vehicles, an ambulance and five police cars were pulling up. Milton, Rudy and Jerry came running up to Jack and Sailor, while Funderburk stormed the building with the policemen.

"Alright men let's move, move, move!" A policemen called as they stormed the building. It was all over.


End file.
